Fall For You
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "-Tu te souviens ? lui demanda t-il, sans se retourner. Rin haussa les sourcils. Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne voyait pas ce que cet aquarium avait de spécial, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il fichait là – jusqu'à ce que le requin sorte de derrière son rocher." Rin x Haruka, Yaoi, Happy Birthday Rin ! C:


Helloooooooo ! Me voilà sur ce fandom (en coup de vent, je l'admets, je m'y suis prise un peu tard.) pour l'anniversaire de Rin, héhé.

**Disclaimer** : Free appartient a Oji Koji.

Donc voilà, je viens de le terminer, j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira, et encore joyeux anniversaire Rin ! C: (you're my baby, ok ?)

* * *

><p>-C'est fermé. avait déclaré Rin.<p>

Bien sûr que c'était fermé. C'était dimanche – et en plus il pleuvait.

-C'est pas de ma faute si ton anniversaire tombe un dimanche. avait soupiré Haruka, en s'avançant vers la grille.

Ils étaient on ne savait trop comment entrés dans l'aquarium municipal – qui n'était même pas doté d'un système de sécurité digne de ce nom- et maintenant ils marchaient juste. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, sur le chemin qui séparait l'école Samezuka et le bâtiment où ils se rendaient étant enfants.

Rin ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils fichaient là, il suivait juste Haru qui marchait tranquillement le long des parois bleutées. La pluie dégoulinait sur le plafond de verre, plongeant l'aquarium dans une faible clarté.

Il savait pas pourquoi Haruka avait frappé a sa porte, ce matin là – ni comment il avait pénétré dans l'établissement, d'ailleurs. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait suivi sans faire trop d'histoire, sans poser trop de questions.

Et ils marchaient toujours sous ce plafond de rêves, et la pluie qui martelait doucement la surface transparente résonnait avec le poids des années au dessus de leur têtes.

Rin avait entendu dire qu'il y avait des aquariums magnifiques en Australie. Trois à dix fois plus grands que celui ci. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu aller vérifier. Il avait toujours prétexté une grippe, des devoirs – n'importe quoi qui lui éviterait cette sortie.

Parce qu'il aurait traversé les couloirs, serait passé devant d'immenses bassins de verre où des poissons multicolores nageaient en harmonie – et il aurait vu ses camarades divisés en plusieurs bandes, tandis qu'il n'avait plus personne pour marcher à ses côtés.

-Ca faisait combien de temps que t'étais pas venu ? demanda t-il subitement à Haruka qui marchait quelques pas devant lui.

Un frisson de jalousie incontrôlable s'était emparé de Rin rien que d'imaginer Haru avec quelqu'un d'autre dans cet endroit. Avec Makoto, les autres – où avec une fille, tiens.

-Longtemps. répondit évasivement le brun, sans s'arrêter.

Lui non plus n'avait pas remis les pieds dans un aquarium depuis le départ de l'autre. Parce qu'il avait pas eu envie, parce que ça l'intéressait pas, parce que Rin n'était plus à ses côtés.

Et c'était maintenant qu'il était là, à quelques pas de lui, sous la lumière bleutée des bassins, qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Mais il ne disait rien, Haruka -il ne disait jamais rien. Sans doute espérait-il que Rin comprenne de lui même pourquoi il l'avait amené ici – où peut être voulait-il aussi qu'il fasse l'effort de se souvenir. Parce que c'était important pour lui – et que ça aurait dû être important pour eux.

Alors il se contentait de marcher – peut être un peu plus vite, avec peut être un peu plus d'amertume dans le coeur.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Rin, ils atteignirent la dernière pièce de l'aquarium. Ils restèrent debout devant la grande paroi de verre. Au bout d'un long moment, Haruka s'avança et posa sa main contre la paroi.

-Tu te souviens ? lui demanda t-il, sans se retourner.

Rin haussa les sourcils. Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne voyait pas ce que cet aquarium avait de spécial, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il fichait là – jusqu'à ce que le requin sorte de derrière son rocher.

La peau grise de l'animal prenait des reflets bleus sous le faible éclairage qui miroitait au dessus de la surface.

Et en regardant ce requin nager, Rin se souvint.

Il revit cette sortie scolaire, peu après qu'il ait intégré l'école Iwatobi. Makoto et Nagisa n'étaient pas dans leur groupe, et ils s'étaient retrouvés devant ce même bassin, un peu par obligation – parce qu'il fallait rester deux par deux.

-Il te ressemble un peu, ce requin. avait déclaré Haru.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est tout seul ? Tu veux te battre Nanase ? s'était énervé Rin.

-Non, imbécile. A cause de ses dents. avait calmement répliqué le brun.

Ils avaient passé un bon quart d'heure à se disputer – même s'ils avaient fini par en rire, et qu'à chacune de leurs sorties suivantes, ils étaient revenus devant le même requin, pour se refaire les mêmes réflexions, recommencer à se disputer – et rire, surtout. C'était sûrement comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis, au fond. Pour la première fois, devant cet animal solitaire, Haruka avait vu en Rin autre chose qu'un garçon embêtant et surexcité qui ne pensait qu'à l'affronter.

_Mais peut être qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, finalement._

La main toujours posée sur la paroi, Haruka ferma les yeux. Le verre était froid, sous ses doigts – une vitre d'à peine quelques centimètres le séparait de l'eau.

-Si tu ne te souviens de rien, je suppose que je t'ai fait faire ce chemin pour rien, Rin. déclara le brun.

-Haru...Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de nager là dedans ? Il y a un requin là dedans ! s'écria t-il.

Sourd aux protestations du plus vieux, Haruka gravissait déjà l'échelle de service.

Le sang de Rin ne fit qu'un tour. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces secrets. Il agrippa le brun par son sweat shirt pour l'empêcher de poser un pied plus haut sur l'échelle métallique. Haruka finir par lâcher prise en percutant le rouge de plein fouet. Les yeux tremblants de rage et d'incompréhension, Rin plaqua le brun contre la paroi transparente du bassin.

Un sourire de vainqueur éclaira le visage de Rin. Il le tenait. Et il le lâcherait pas – il le lâcherait plus jamais.

Coincé contre la paroi froide de l'aquarium, Haruka soupira, admettant sa défaite.

_Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant y'avait le visage de Rin, un peu trop proche du sien, ses traits qui n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin. Y'avait son regard, son sourire – et il aurait menti en disant qu'il ne faisait pas battre son coeur un peu plus vite.

-Je me souviens. souffla t-il. Je me souviens de tout.

Alors les bras d'Haruka se refermèrent sur sa nuque – parce qu'il se souvenait.

-Joyeux Anniversaire. murmura le brun en regardant ailleurs.

-Je me demandais si t'allais finir par me le dire. grogna Rin en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille du brun.

-C'est toi qui oublies les choses importantes, je te rappelle. soupira Haruka.

Ce n'était pas un reproche – il était juste heureux de ne pas avoir été le seul pour qui ces souvenirs étaient plus que des jours de pluie.

-Je n'avais pas oublié. se défendit-il.

Ca lui éclatait encore un peu trop en plein coeur, comme des secrets enfouis au fond d'une boîte qu'on ouvre après des années à l'avoir cachée sous son lit.

-Ment-

Les lèvres de Rin s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il avait attendu trop longtemps de pouvoir faire ça – de pouvoir savourer le goût de chlore des lèvres entrouvertes du brun – trop longtemps, ouais. Haruka passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux flamboyants, l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Ce fut un long baiser rempli de tout ce qu'il leur avait manqué.

Il avait toujours été comme ça, Haru. Avec ce rêve un peu fou au fond des yeux que personne ne comprenait vraiment. Et au fond c'était peu être aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que je ne décevrai personne TT<p>

_**Aeliheart974, qui ne shippe pas le MakoHaru. (Enfin un tout petit peu.) Gloire au RinHaru.**_


End file.
